Her Different Is
by searrahXbieber
Summary: UH, I'm not good with summaries. X


Her Different is... || A JB Story|| Series

Characters:

Jaimiie Sunny Milano

Justin Drew Bieber

Amii Rachel Milano

Caroline Lewis

Stephanie Desiree Johnson

Ryan Butler

Caitlin Beadles

Jenna Lewis

Christian Beadles

Episode 1.

Jaimiie: *Yawns while walking into the bathroom then checks herself out in the mirror* Why hello there. *Takes off her clothes and takes a shower*

Amii: *Downstairs dressed in .com/untitled/set?id=21129332 *Jaimster! Are you done yet? We're gonna be late!

Jaimiie: *Walks into her bathroom with her towel wrapped around her* Yeah! I'll be downstairs in 15 minutes! *Puts on this outfit .com/untitled/set?id=21317791and some makeup and runs downstairs* Hola mamá. *Kisses her mom's cheek* E-

Mom: What did I tell you about the Spanish?

Jaimiie: That I shouldn't use it just to be nice to you to get something, and that I shouldn't use it to be rude to people.

Mom: That's right. *Sips her coffee* So, what do you want?

Jaimiie: I need a new pair of drum sticks. Mine are so plain. *Frowns*

Mom: How much will they cost me?

Jaimiie: *Thinks* About 15 bucks.

Mom: *Sighs* Fine. I'll give you the money when you come home. Now get going. I know how Jaimiie loves her Starbucks coffee in the morning. *Smiles* I'm working from home today. When will you be here Jaimiie?

Jaimiie: Probably at 5 or 6 the latest because the dance team and the choir have to do a Beyoncé tribute thingy and the volleyball game is tomorrow. *Checks the time* Okay now we have to go. Bye mom. *Grabs her bag, and guitar then gets into her car and honks the horn*

Amii: Bye mom! *Kisses her mom's cheek and runs outside with her bag into Jaimiie's car: .com/f/24348634+ * I can't believe mom actually thinks you drink coffee in the morning when your actually drinking a Frappuccino.

Jaimiie: I know. Oh well, let's get going. *drives to Starbucks then to school*

Meanwhile...

Pattie: *Walks into Justin's bedroom* I told him to wake up an hour ago. He asked for it. *Grabs a glass of cold water and pours it on him*

Justin: *Gets out of bed* AHHHH! Mom! What did I tell you about the water?

Pattie: Well, you wouldn't wake up on time. I woke you up an hour ago, Justin and all you did was dream about Beyoncé. *Folds her arms across her chest*

Justin: Well, I don't wanna go to school.

Pattie: You'll only be going for a year. Then you'll be on tour again. So, go shower. You're already late on your first day. Now, hurry up. *Slams the door in as she leaves*

Justin: *Rolls his eyes* Women.

Pattie: I heard that!  
Justin: Ugh. *Showers then changes into a white t-shirt with black skinny jeans, and grabs a piece of toast to eat before he walks out the door*

At School

Amii and Jaimiie are walking towards their friends.  
Amii: See you later, sis.  
Jaimiie: Yeah, bye. *Finds Stephanie and Caroline* Hey girls! What's up?  
Caroline: Nothin' much. *Playing around with her phone*  
Stephanie: Saaame.  
Caroline: *Screams as she reads a text from her phone*Oh EM GEE!  
Jaimiie: *Winces as Caroline screams*Oh gosh. What now?  
Caroline: I just got an update from that Justin Bieber website and it says that Justin is moving here!  
Stephanie: Yay. *Sarcastic tone*  
Jaimiie: I know right. *Gives Caroline the "We-don't-care" face*  
Caroline: Can you at least be happy for me?  
Stephanie: How are we supposed to be happy for you, Carrie? All celebrities or most of 'em are rude selfish or lazy.  
Jaimiie: Ah, don't forget perverted. *Walks to their lockers together*  
Caroline: Well, this is Justin Bieber we're talking about here. He's everything a girl would want in a guy.  
Stephanie: We don't need you to name that right now.*Grabs her books from her locker and then shuts it*  
Caroline: Yeah, yeah, yeah. *They all walk to class together*  
Jaimiie: *Sits in her seat beside Ryan* Hey Ryan! What's up?  
Ryan: Nothin' but my best friend is moving back here.  
Jaimiie: Cool. *They keep talking until the teacher comes in*  
Ms. Brown: We have a new student today, and we would like you to treat him like he was any other person.  
Class: *Talking; ignoring the teacher*  
: Oh well, I tried.  
Justin: *Walks into the classroom while looking at his schedule* Uh, Ms.B where is chemistry?  
:*Mumbles* Not in my life.  
Justin: Huh?  
: Chemistry, you have next period in room 278.  
Justin: Can I get someone to show me around?  
: Okay. *Looks around the classroom* Jaimiie Milano?  
Jaimiie: *Stops talking to Ryan, and walks up to the teacher* FYI, its Miliano. Miliano.  
: *Rolls her eyes* Can you show around the school this week?  
Jaimiie: *Looks at Justin* Ha! No, I can't. I'm busy with volleyball, choir and the dance team. You know that! *folds her arms across her chest*  
: I'll give you a B+ on tomorrow's essay since I know you didn't do it yet.  
Jaimiie: *Thinks*Make it an A- and you gotta deal.  
: Deal.  
Jaimiie: But, how am I supposed to show him around if I got all of that to do today, and the rest of the week.  
: Well, he's a famous singer and dancer so he'll join you.  
Justin & Jaimiie: I/HE will what?  
: So it's settled. Justin Bieber is a new member of the dance team, and choir.  
Jaimiie: *Rolls her eyes and sits back in her seat*Ugh.  
: Okay now that's settled, who would you like to sit beside?  
Brooke-Lynn: How about me? *seductive smile*  
Justin: Another time babe. *Sees Ryan* Aye! It's Ryan. *Walks over to another seat beside Ryan* Sup?  
Ryan: *Does a handshake with Justin*Dude! I didn't even know you were in this class.  
Justin: Well, now you know.  
Ryan: Yeah, so who's showing you around today?  
Justin: *Points at Jaimiie* Her.  
Ryan: She's cool dude. You're lucky.  
Justin: But she goes overboard with the dressing don't ya think?  
Ryan: That's just her. Her name is Jaimiie. She's the lead dancer on the team, Co-captain of the volley ball team, and one of the best singers at our school.  
Justin: Riigghhtt.  
Ryan: I'm serious. *Makes a serious face*  
Justin: So was I.  
Ryan: Whatever. You'll get to know her soon.


End file.
